La posada Hinata
by Axia Djinn
Summary: La comunidad ninja se encuentra algo insatisfecha por los bajos pagos de las ultimas misiones, asi que los ancianos contactan con una vieja amiga, Hinata Urashima, para darles vacaciones gratis a todos. Naruto/Love Hina Crossover
1. A Kibalicius arrival

Disclaimer: Yo no soy propietario de Naruto, Love Hina,o cualquiera de los personajes aqui mensionados.

Reality Rip: Ya que este es mi fic me tome la libertad de cambiar la realidad de los 2 universos, primero, los 12 de Konoha, y los de la arena tienen su edad de Shippuuden, Anko tiene 20 años, al igual Hayate (Esta Vivo¡VIVO!) , Naru tiene 18 años, Kaola, Shinobu y Kanako tienen 15 y Motoko 16, fuera de ello todos tienen su edad original, ahora si, comencemos

Este es mi primer fic, asi que les sugiero que lo vean como un experimento, Por otro lado, tengo mala ortografia, asi que si alguien encuentran algun error, les reugo me lo notifiquen a la brebedad posible, acepto criticas de todo tipo asi como sugerencias. De antemano les agradesco por leer mi fic, espero que lo disfruten.

Su humilde servidos: Axia elements

* * *

Este seguramente era el set de escalones mas grande al que habían subido, afortunadamente los tres shinobis tenían una gran condición física, y esto no representaba ningún reto para ellos. Kiba saco el croquis que les habían dado, lo analizo y medito por unos segundos, o al menos eso aparentaba, cuando Akamaru ladro furiosamente a algo. Kiba pregunto "¿Qué pasa Akamaru?", volteo a ver que era lo que perturbaba a su compañero y alcanzo a ver un pequeño gato negro con un listón rosa y un cascabel atados a su cola, "Tranquilo, es solo un gato". 

"Kiba", comenzó a preguntar Shino "¿No crees que el tamaño de tu perro puede llegar a ser un problema en esta situación?"

"Shino-kun tiene razón Kiba-kun" dijo Hinata mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos "Akamaru tiene el tamaño de un tigre, y con ese gato aquí podría causar muchos problemas".

"Mmmm, creo que tienen razón" Kiba aplico un jutsu en Akamaru y el can regreso a su pequeña figura original, el joven lo coloco en su cabeza y el animal ladro de felicidad mientras Hinata lo acariciaba.

"Seguro que es aquí Kiba-Kun".

"Si, aquí es", respondió.

Los tres procedieron a entrar al edificio que se encontraba frente a ellos, una vez dentro Kiba grito "¿Hay alguien?", un hombre de cabello oscuro y lentes apareció, y algo confundido les pregunto "¿Qué se les ofrece?"

"¿Esta es la posada Hinata?" pregunto Kiba

"Si, pero..."

"Muy bien, somos el grupo de Konoha¿Dónde nos quedamos?"

"Umm, este, lamento decirlo, pero esto ya no es una posada"

"Si, si lo es", dijo una chica que aparentemente salió de la nada, era aproximadamente de la edad de los shinobis, usaba un vestido negro y un chaleco blanco, en ese momento comía una paleta helada.

"¿Qué rayos esta pasando Kana?", pregunto el hombre de lentes.

Kiba se adelanto a contestar esa pregunta "La comunidad ninja se mostró un poco "insatisfecha" por el bajo pago de las ultimas misiones, así que el consejo decidió compensarnos dándonos a todos unas vacaciones pagadas, contactaron a una vieja amiga, una tal "Hinata Urashima" y nos dijeron que viniéramos aquí. Tiene sentido¿No?".

"¡La abuela no me dijo nada sobre esto!", grito el hombre.

"Si, si lo hizo, me mando avisarte hace 2 semanas", respondió la joven.

"¡¿Y por que no me dijiste nada?!"

La respuesta de Kana fue interrumpida por una mujer de cabello gris y ojos casi cerrados, que le daban la apariencia de un zorro, entrando. Usaba jeans y un sweater del mismo color que su cabello, esta volteo a ver a los shinobis y alegre dijo "Oh, ustedes deben ser los de Konoha, bienvenidos a la posada Hinata, soy Mitsune Kono, pero pueden decirme Kitsune, pasen por aquí".

"¡¿Tu también sabias?!", Grito el hombre.

"Keitarou, llevamos toda la semana preparando la posada", le respondió Kitsune

El Hombre se retiro con una mirada un tanto deprimida mientras murmuraba cosas sobre ser el ultimo en enterarse de las cosas.


	2. Estamos aqui ¡Creelo!

Les agradesco a los que dejaron algun comentario, enserio es una exelente manera de alimentar mi ego, pero aun asi considero que puede ser mas importante el mejorar mis abilidades como escritor, para que ustedes puedan disfrutar mas de la historia, por lo cual les ruego, si tienen alguna critica o sugerencia, respecto a la forma en la que escribo, o simplemente sobre la historia como tal, dejen sus comentarios, los tomare en cuenta.

Su humilde servidor: Axia elements

* * *

"No importa, pasen por aquí", dijo Kitsune al tiempo que los guiaba por la posada, Kanako se limito a verlos retirarse mientras disfrutaba su paleta. Unos segundos después que se perdieron de vista, sonó la campana que indicaba que alguien estaba en la puerta.

"Sasuke la vio a los ojos, pensó que era la cosa mas hermosa del mundo, su vestido negro y su chaleco blanco realzaban su belleza, de pronto años de odio y sufrimiento se perdieron en el olvido, era amor a primera vista. Sasuke se arrodillo, la tomo de la mano y dijo "No se quien seas, pero te amo, huyamos juntos y casémonos" la chica se sonrojo y acepto luego regresaron a Konoha y reestablecieron el clan Uchiha. Fin... ¡De veras!".

Kanako simplemente le dirigió una mirada vacía al chico rubio vestido de negro y naranja que había contado el relato y parpadeo un par de veces. Al lado del chico de naranja se encontraba un chico de cabello oscuro con la cara roja, ya sea de ira o vergüenza, que procedería a darle un puñetazo en la cara de no ser por que la chica de cabello rosa que los acompañaba se le adelanto mientras gritaba "¡Eres un idiota, Naruto!"

Una vez calmada la situación, la chica de cabello rosa los presento, "Soy Sakura Haruno, el pobre de aquí es Sasuke Uchiha, y este imbecil de aquí es Naruto Uzumaki"

"Um, mucho gusto, soy Kanako Urashima, supongo que son de Konoha, les mostrare el lugar"

Kanako les mostró gran parte de la posada, la sala de estar, donde se celebraba una fiesta casi perpetua pero que en ese momento se encontraba vacía; la cocina, el comedor e incluso el ático donde se llevaban acabo juntas para discutir asuntos varios. Luego les mostró los baños y al final los condujo a su habitación.

Una vez ahí...

"Un momento¡Yo no puedo quedarme con dos chicos!" se quejo Sakura.

"Resolveremos eso durante la cena, cuando esperamos que ya todos estén aquí", le respondió Kanako.

"Un momento¿Todos?", pregunto un algo confundido Naruto.

"Si, esperamos a otros tres grupos de Konoha, además del que llego antes que ustedes. Eso sin incluir al grupo de Suna"

"Parece que esto va a ser divertido¡Valla que si!" comento Naruto.

Sakura tenia que sacarse una duda de la mente, "Entiendo que haya mas grupos de Konoha, pero¿Uno de Suna?"

"Supongo que para fortalecer la alianza entre sus dos aldeas, bueno, nos vemos en la cena" Se despidió Kanako antes de cerrar la puerta.

Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona al shinobi ya acomodado en un futon, cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que significaba este gesto, rápidamente volteo a ver el techo y cerro los ojos con algo de indiferencia. Acto que no sirvió en lo absoluto para esconder su creciente rubor.


	3. Desde Suna con amor

Les entrego este tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero realmente que lo disfruten. Por cierto, como nota al margen, no tengo pensado hacer ningun pairing, aun que aceptare sugerencias si asi lo desean, de momento solo pienso poner burlas.

Su humilde servidor: Axia elements

* * *

Hace tres días – Aldea de Suna

"Pero¿Por qué tengo que ir?" Preguntaba un pelirrojo de grandes ojeras.

"Ya te lo explique Gaara, servirá para fortalecer la alianza con Konoha, tu sabes que es algo muy importante y este tipo de actos pueden ayudar a mantener la paz que tanto trabajo nos ha costado tener", le respondió una joven mujer de cabello rubio.

"Vamos Gaara, puede ser divertido, últimamente has estado muy estresado; piénsalo¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que dormiste todo el día sin que nada te preocupara?"

Gaara le dirigió una mirada profunda y aterradora, casi asesina, al chico de traje negro que hizo el comentario.

"Oh, lo siento", respondió Kankuro, con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se preguntaba si algún día su bocota lo sacaría de algún problema en lugar de meterlo en varios.

"Se que es importante, pero tengo que cuidar la aldea, tu lo sabes Temari"

"Gaara, las cosas han estado tranquilas últimamente, además te mereces estas vacaciones. Piénsalo, un largo tiempo sin papeleo.

Gaara se vio bastante tentado ante la oferta pero...

"Ya tome mi decisión, me llevaran únicamente como un reanimado cadáver, y el la ultima palabra"

Hoy- Frente a la posada Hinata

'Tenia que decir "reanimado cadáver"', pensó Gaara.

* * *

Shinobu escucho la campana de la puerta e inmediatamente fue a ver quién se encontraba, pero cuando llego Kanako ya estaba guiando al trío de huéspedes, no había necesidad de que permaneciera ahí y además tenia varias cosas pendientes en la cocina, pero cuando dio el tercer paso la campana volvió a sonar, dio media vuelta y encontró a otro grupo de tres personas. Una rubia hablo.

"Somos el grupo de Suna, soy Temari. El es Kankuro", dijo mientras señalaba al chico de traje negro que estaba a su izquierda, "Y el es Gaara", señalo al chico con ojeras y cabello y cara rojos.

"Uhm¿Estas bien?", le pregunto Shinobu.

"Gaara¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Qué?¿Qué tengo?"

"En el tiempo que tengo de ser tu hermana, aparte de tus ojeras, jamás había visto algún color en tu cara", le dijo Temari.

"¿Hu?"

"Gaara", le dijo su hermano, "Estas Rojo"

Gaara trato de responder que estaba bien, pero las palabras no salían, de hecho ni siquiera podía ver a la joven que los recibió directamente a los ojos. Pero mientras Gaara batallaba para encontrar una explicación para lo que le estaba pasando, Kankuro entendió. Kankuro trato los mas que pudo de no reírse, el hecho de que en ese momento el conocía mejor a su hermano de lo que el pobre se conocía a si mismo le causo mucha gracia. Con una sonrisa se colgó de el como un borracho y le dijo a su anfitriona.

"Esta bien, solo se canso un poco por el viaje", Temari tardo en entender lo que Kankuro hacia, pero cuando entendió, solo se limito a sonreír.

"Creo que lo mejor será llevarlos a su habitación", dijo Shinobu.

"Naaaa, no es necesario, nosotros la encontraremos", dijo Kankuro mientras conducía a su hermano por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación (es un misterio si era o no la suya), Gaara ya había perdido el color en su rostro, pero la situación igual lo intrigaba.

"¿Y bien?", le pregunto Kankuro.

"¿Qué cosa?", pregunto Gaara.

"Estas bromeando¿Verdad?", dijo algo incrédula Temari.

"¿Sabes por que reaccionaste así?", volvió a hablar Kankuro.

"¿Ustedes lo hicieron?"

Los hermanos de Gaara, simplemente menearon la cabeza. Les costaba creer lo inútil que resultaba su hermano en este momento.

"Gaara", Kankuro ya estaba algo arto de la incompetencia de su hermano, "A ti te gusta esa chica"

Gaara tardo un momento en procesar lo que le habían dicho...

"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!"


End file.
